Hayloft
by bbraeislove
Summary: Kory and Richard Grayson take care of the trespassers on their farm. AU. BBxRae and RobxStar. Some character death.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kory and Richard Grayson take care of the trespassers on their farm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

AN: AU story. Characters may be ooc, but I'm not quite sure. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot songfic using "Hayloft" by Mother Mother (that's the reason behind the title), but it got a bit long '^.^. This is going to be a (hopefully) short story with short chapters, since this _was_ supposed to be a one-shot anyway. Is this a horror? I'm still not sure. But there _will_ be character death. No flames please and thank you, but constructive criticism is welcome. Couples? RobxStar and BBxRae. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

The sun was setting over the horizon. Garfield and Rachel rode along the dirt road on Garfield's old moped, heading home after a day of fun. They were coming up on a farm, first seeing its large corn field stretching over to a small house. The tall plants blew with the slight breeze in an eerie, yet calming manner, only slightly lit by lowering sun. The small speakers on the vehicle buzzed with music and made the only sound on the road.

"Would you turn that thing off, already? That song's not going to get better each time you listen to it," Rachel nearly-barked, tightening her grip around Garfield's waist and frowning. Garfield bobbed his head absent-mindedly.

"How would you know?" he challenged. He looked in the small rear view and saw his girlfriend's frown deepen. "Aw, come on. It's not that bad," he hummed.

"It is when you've heard it a million times," Rachel muttered. Garfield merely shrugged and started humming along to the music, further annoying the girl behind him. Rachel sighed and looked away. The tall plants that surrounded them gave little indication as to what was behind them, and it enthralled the teen. She looked over the corn and silently willed the sun to lower faster as she liked to be out in the dark. The house ahead caught her attention, and Rachel wondered if it was inhabited.

Before she could imagine further, the moped began to slow down.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"I don't know," Garfield looked down at his favourite machine and checked to see if he had his foot on the right pedal. He saw the gas meter and gasped, seeing it reach E. Garfield cursed.

"We're out of gas," he announced.

"You mean you didn't fill it before we left?" asked an increasingly enraged Rachel. Garfield chuckled nervously.

"Guess not," he looked over his shoulder with a sheepish smile. Rachel rolled her eyes with a huff. The moped came to a stop, and the two turned to see a path directly leading to the small house they'd seen before. On either side stood more tall corn plants, leaving no light to the narrow walkway. Rachel stood up and crossed her arms, looking back to see the sun halfway over the edge. She stared at the dark path and looked at the house that lied after it. Neither the path nor the house looked inviting, but Rachel saw that she and her boyfriend may not have had a choice.

"We're not going to get any help if we stay out here," she looked back at Garfield. "Let's see if there's anyone inside who can help us."

"W-Wait, we have to go in there?" Garfield blanched, gulping. "I-Isn't there anywhere else we can stay. You know, somewhere that isn't the scary house?" Rachel gave him a look.

"Do you see anywhere else?" she hissed with a raised eyebrow. The teenager thought that her boyfriend would shake his head and listen to her, but instead he grimaced in thought and looked around. Garfield narrowed his eyes and silently begged for something that would save him from having to follow Rachel into the dark structure. Please, give me something to work with, he thought, biting his lip. Finally, he spotted a barn and grinned. He looked back at the standing girl and eagerly pointed.

"Found it!" he stated. Rachel humoured him by looking over. When she saw the barn she nearly chuckled in disbelief.

"Seriously? The barn next to the scary house?" she questioned. Garfield nodded triumphantly.

"How is that supposed to be less scary?" she asked. Her boyfriend shrugged and leapt off of his moped, rolling it towards the path with confidence. Rachel blinked in amazement before sighing.

"How did I get myself into this?" she asked herself before following her boyfriend into the corn field. Behind them stood a dirty sign to which neither of them paid attention. A small beware sign was painted on the sign's wood, quickly disappearing behind the shadows of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter :). There isn't really much to say right now. This story will move a bit fast since it's short though. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

In the small house in the middle of the dark cornfield, a woman lied awake in her bed next to her sleeping husband. Her eyes were wide and her ears were peeled, listening for any more of the strange noises that she'd been hearing when she woke up. She sat up and jostled the bed, causing her husband to grunt in annoyance and roll over in his sleep. Looking over her shoulder, the woman paused to see if he would wake up as well, but frowned when she saw him settle again. She shook her head at the heavy sleeper to her side and swung her legs around, brushing her red hair from the sides of her face as she laid her feet on the floor.

Quietly, the woman walked over to the large windowsill and looked at her and her husband's land. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to seek out anything that moved. Something brushed against one of her corn plants, and the woman gasped. The vegetation stilled, and she dropped her shoulders in defeat. Just as she was about to turn, the corn moved again. The woman gasped loudly and leaned over the sill, determined to see what was disturbing her beautiful field. She couldn't see anything else other than the rustling of plants, so she turned in a huff.

Frustrated, she walked back over to the bed and shook her husband's shoulder. He grunted again, lazily slapping her hand away and shuffling.

"Richard," the woman whisper-barked, "Richard, wake up!"

The now half-sleeping man rolled over to see his wife's face, frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There is someone in our field," the woman told him. Richard quickly got up, rushing over to the window and examining the land.

"What? Where?" he asked.

"I saw the plants moving as though someone were walking through them." The man by the window grimaced and turned to his wife.

"Did you see any faces?" he asked. The woman before him shook her head before looking away in thought.

"This is the last time…" she whispered.

"What's the last time?" Richard looked at his wife.

"This has gone on for too long," she continued, ignoring her husband.

"Kory, what's the matter?" he asked. Kory shook her head. Her anger was rising. Trespassers had been very common for Kory and Richard. Rival farmers stealing crop, obnoxious teenagers "using" their barn, these and many others are the kinds of people the couple had to put up with for quite a while.

Kory was paranoid about her cornfield. It was her prized possession, and it made her blood boil when she imagined someone disrupting it.

"If you're angry about the field, we'll just scare them off as usual," Richard shrugged. Kory looked at him menacingly.

"Not this time," she shot down. She walked back over to the window and looked out. She saw the direction of the moving plants and smirked. "They're heading for the barn," she said, knowing that the statement would anger her husband.

"What?" he hissed, peering at the dark land.

"We have to stop them," said Kory, the smirk still on her face. Richard tensed.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. Kory looked at him with her smirk, her green eyes glowing fiendishly in the moonlight.

"Grab your gun."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hmm, what can I say? This story's already coming to an end. I think there will only be a couple of chapters left, but who knows? This also may be the shortest multichapter fic I've ever done (kind of a relief). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

Garfield struggled to open the large door of the barn, but managed to produce a gap large enough for him and his girlfriend to squeeze through.

"Your strength impresses me…" Rachel remarked with a smirk, slithering past the sliver of space and into the barn. Garfield frowned and followed. The moonlight dusted the ground before them, but everything else remained pitch black. The boy swallowed, figuring out that his idea of a place to rest wasn't the best. He looked at the girl in front of him again and began to grow nervous. Rachel seemed to be completely enthralled by the "charm" of the dingy barn and nearly disappeared while wandering through it. Garfield knew how stubborn she was and it would be impossible to try and get her to agree with him. He looked behind him at the field and found that it was dark as well. He sighed in defeat, knowing that there wasn't anything else he could do.

If nothing else, Rachel had a nice little barn to sleep in for the night. It smelled and she was pretty sure there were horses about, but it was better than nothing. She stuck her hands out, trying to feel around for anything she might bump into. As enchanting as the dark was, it was becoming very annoying as she couldn't see where she was. She was sure her boyfriend was right behind her, so she wasn't in the least bit worried about him. Even if she would hear him yelp, it would probably just be a small animal brushing by.

Rachel's hand came across something, and she stopped in place. She turned to her right, patting the object and trying to figure out what it was. She curled her fingers around it and tried to pull, but realized that it was fixed. Slowly, she reached over and found similar objects attached to it. She rested her other hand on the object and began to realize that it was a ladder.

"Gar," she whispered, looking back at the door. She saw her boyfriend's silhouette outlined by the moonlight.

"Rae? I can't see you," he said, waving his arms around.

"I know," Rachel frowned, "Just walk forward. I found a ladder."

"Where does it go?" Garfield asked with a hesitant voice.

"I don't know!" Rachel hissed. "A hayloft or something? Come one!"

Garfield gulped, but began to walk towards the dark. He held his arms out just in case he hit Rachel. The girl by the ladder saw this and put her arm out too, reaching out to retrieve her frightful love. Once they met, she pulled him over.

"Follow me," she said, raising her leg and finding a step on the ladder. Garfield waited a few beats before gripping the ladder as well and following Rachel up to the small deck. Once he reached the top, he tripped over something and face planted in a pile of hay. He quickly sat up, coughing and spitting out the plant. He groaned, wondering why he ever suggested the barn in the first place.

Rachel heard her boyfriend's struggles and shook her head. She wasn't in the mood. She kneeled down and tried to gather some hay to rest on.

"We should be safe here until morning," she said quietly. Garfield gulped again and looked back at the small line of light that came from the barn door. He crawled his way around the dark until he found his girlfriend, huddling close to her. Rachel sighed, allowing her boyfriend's cowardly behaviour and closing her eyes. In the morning, they would be able to find some help, and Garfield would stop acting so childish. At least, for the time being, they were safe.

Until they heard a gunshot.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: More uploading :D! There isn't much talking in this chapter, something I have not yet accomplished. I think there will only be 1-2 more chapters to do now (so short...). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

Richard frowned at the scarecrow he'd just ruined; he knew his wife would be mad at him. The wind had blown, and he thought that it may have been the trespassers that Kory was so sure she'd seen. He lowered his weapon and shook his head. He wasn't as used to murder as his spouse was, but if the intruders were in his barn, he had to do something about it.

He pointed his flashlight around one more time before turning to head over to his barn. The area that surrounded him was pitch black, but he knew where everything was, so he didn't expect anything to be in his path. The beam of light that stretched in front of the angry man lead the way to the back structure. Blades of grass and dirt were all Richard could see until he met the bottom of the barn. He sneered at the entrance, seeing a crack left open. _They weren't even smart enough to cover their tracks_, he thought, easily pushing the barn door and walking inside.

Kory preferred to walk towards the road, thinking that it would be easy to spot the invaders if they chose to try and run off. She walked around the side of the house and came across her car. She smirked as a plan came to her head and darted back inside the house.

She reappeared with the car keys in hand and quickly found her way back to her vehicle. She slid into the driver's seat, starting the car, but holding her foot on the brake. For her plan to work, she had to wait for the right moment. Her fingers drummed the wheel as she stared out into the dark. Kory figured that it was no use sitting in her own parking lot and decided to back out.

Richard looked back out into the field and noticed light from the car's headlights, not even considering questioning what his wife was going to try and do. He turned around and pointed his flashlight again, only to startle one of the horses that lied about on either side. He whispered an apology before keeping the small beam of light on the dirty ground. A muffled noise was heard and Richard froze, slowly scanning the barn for anything suspicious.

"If anyone's here, they better leave. Now," he said in a low voice. No sound was made but a few horses shifting, so the man pointed his gun. He made a show of slowly releasing the hammer, wanting to scare the intruders out from wherever they were hiding. Still, no indication was made so Richard decided that he was going to have to kill them after all.

He walked towards the end of the barn, flashlight on the ground and gun pointed in front. He almost walked past the ladder to the hayloft when he heard the wood creak above. He narrowed his eyes, thinking that his soon-to-be murder victims were hiding on the ledge. He backed away and gripped the ladder to climb. Once he was up, he looked around to see if they'd bothered to hide well. It seemed to him as though they did, since all he was able to see was hay. Richard frowned. He cocked his gun again and decided to look around.

As he was walking, the wood creaked under the soles of his shoes, a sound to which he didn't pay much attention until he heard it coming from somewhere else. Richard stopped again and looked around He pointed his flashlight in every corner, but was unable to find anything useful. Just as he was about to turn, he heard something fall onto the hay in the stables below. As fast as his reflexes would let him, Richard shot into the dark where he had heard the noise. A dead ring a silence fell on the man's ears and he lifted his flashlight to see what damage he'd done. He saw the bullet hole through the barn wall, but nothing else. Shaking his head, he walked back over to the ladder and climbed back down, figuring that the intruders had left the barn.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Argh, had to split the last chapter! Got a bit long, and I wanted these chapters to be short. Will be finishing up the story now, maybe I'll upload today, or maybe I'll upload tomorrow. If you've ever followed along one of my multichapter fics, you'd know when I'd most likely upload lol. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

In the middle of a mountain of hay, Rachel lied with her hands over her mouth, muffling the sound of her breathing. She heard the footsteps of the shooter echo as he walked away, but she couldn't find it in her to relax. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to risk moving in fear of being found. She looked up at the bullet hole by the hayloft, seeing the moonlight shine through to the other side. Once she was sure the killer was gone, Rachel slowly sat up and examined her injuries. Surprisingly, she'd manage to survive with only some cuts and bruises, as the loft wasn't very high.

Garfield was shaking in his hiding place, hoping that his girlfriend wasn't dead. When the shooter came, he was headed right for Rachel's spot, so she had to move. The last view the boy had of her was seeing her fall off of the edge. He swallowed and took a deep breath, deciding to call to her. He figured that even if he was heard, at least she'd be safe.

"R…Rae?" he tried with a cracked voice. "R-Rachel? Rae, a…are you there?" The barn fell silent, and Garfield was beginning to assume the worst.

"I'm here," Rachel said back. Garfield breathed out in relief.

"Garfield," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go for help."

"What?" Garfield hissed.

"Look, I'm already down here. There's no way we're going to get out of here if we stay here all night." Garfield swallowed.

"B-But how are you going to get help? What if that guy's still out there? What if-"

"Gar, shut up, okay? I'm already scared as it is," Rachel said. She got to her feet and attempted to look around the pitch black room, but found it impossible. She shuffled around the perimeter of the stable, not wanting to startle the horse. She came into contact with the stable door and froze. Biting her lip, she hoped the door didn't have a lock on it and began to push. Of course the door didn't budge, and Rachel cursed. She touched the outside of the door and tried to look for the lock and found a simple clasp that she was able to unhook.

Fortunate that she was out of the stable, Rachel looked up in the direction of the hayloft.

"If I don't come back, get out of here, okay?" she said to the dark.

"Can't I just come with you?" he asked.

"No, at least one of us needs to make it to the police. This psycho can't get away with this." Garfield sighed.

"Okay," he agreed. With that, Rachel took off, pulling the barn door with all her strength and sliding through the crack she was able to make. Outside, it was still incredibly dark, but the moonlight provided a bit of light that helped the girl. If it weren't for the fact that she and her boyfriend were being hunted down by a scary gunman, Rachel might have enjoyed the view.

She didn't want to call attention to herself, so she didn't try and call out before reaching the road. She saw the corn path that she'd initially taken and was happy that it was easy to find her way back. She jogged to the road and looked around, willing the horizon to produce a vehicle. Sure enough, the headlights of a car were seen not too far from her. Rachel laughed in relief before starting to call out.

"Hey!" she cried. "Stop! Stop, please! Please, help us!"

Kory smiled at the girl she was about to run over, happy that her plan had worked. She figured a new head on a pole – especially the head of a young girl – would do wonders for any new intruders that wanted to invade her and her husband's farm. She pressed harder on the gas pedal.

Rachel was feeling pleased that a car had come so quickly, but she was wondering why it didn't show any signs of slowing down. Another few beats of thinking, and she realized that the driver might not have been someone who would help. She screamed before jumping out of the way and landing of the road.

Looking up from the ground, Rachel saw the car turn around, the tires screeching on the asphalt. It was now heading for her again, its headlights shining on her. The girl screamed before quickly getting to her feet and running in the direction she face when she stood. Her screaming echoed off of the trees to her side, and she feared that they weren't reaching anyone's ears any time soon.

Looking to her right, she darted for the field, struggling to scale the fence. Her shaky limbs weren't allowing her to grip the low wood barrier, and she ended up falling to the ground on the other side. Not wasting time, Rachel got back up and pushed away the plants as she ran.

Kory sat in her car, angry that her target had gotten away. She frowned and slowly turned her vehicle around to put it back in the driveway.

Back in the barn, Garfield heard his girlfriend's screams and decided to go look for her despite her request. She needed help and he couldn't sit there like an idiot while she was dying. He found his way to the ladder and ran off in search of Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Last chapter! Didn't think I could write a multi-chapter fic in such short time :). Thank you to all who read! While writing this chapter, I felt a tad sad that Robin had to kill Raven. To me, they are like brother and sister, but oh well this _is_ AU afterall. Also, it seems as though death is mentioned in all of my multi-chapter fics :S. Maybe I should write one of my two humours next instead of the other three horrors I've been planning '^.^. Anyway, no more ranting. Enjoy the last chapter and happy reading!

Sincerely,

bbraeislove

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

Richard was just shutting the door to his house when the sounds of a girl's screaming sounded out in the field. Turning around, he looked out onto the field, squinting his eyes. In the middle of the field, the man was able to catch glimpses of the corn plants moving as though someone was running through them. He shook his head, knowing that there was no way Kory would let the girl live after she'd bent her plants. He sighed, about to go out to shoot her before seeing the movement of the corn turn towards the house. Richard thought of something, and went back into the house.

Scared and panting, Rachel batted at the corn. She didn't know where she was headed, but she wanted to make sure she put a good distance between herself and the killer. There was no way out, she knew that. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a gunman after her and her boyfriend. Every time she pushed the plants out of her face, they would come back and hit her. She spit out bits of the vegetation and struggled to get some out of her hair.

She closed her eyes and stuck out an arm, but felt nothing. She fell forward, landing on the dirt ground just before the field. Lying there for a few moments, Rachel let out a small sob before pushing herself off of the ground. Her limbs trembled while she stood and she felt a bit dizzy, but the girl didn't want to stop. She looked at the house in front of her and figured that if the gunman was in the car, he couldn't be in his home. With one last look to the road, Rachel confirmed that the car was still there and hurried into the small house before she was found.

She burst through the door, breathing heavily. She looked left and right and began to walk around in search of a phone. The house was slightly darker than the field, so Rachel had a hard time finding her way around. In the moonlight, she spotted a seemingly old telephone sitting on a countertop. She rushed to it and picked up the receiver, nearly punching in the emergency number.

"911, what's your emergency?" a bored-looking man asked from his desk.

"Please!" Rachel nearly screamed. "There's someone after us!"

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down."

"Calm down? My boyfriend and I are going to die if you don't come!"

"Ma'am…stop…stop screaming…you have to calm down. M-Ma'am…ma'am I can't hear you if your screaming this loudly," the officer pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course I'm screaming! I'm being hunted down!" Rachel yelled.

"Ma'am, will you please tell me your location?" the man asked in a monotone.

"A-A farm? I-It's out in the middle of nowhere, I don't know!"

"Ma'am, we can't track you if you don't tell us where you and your boyfriend are."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rachel screamed. The man on the phone sighed.

"We can't help you. I'm sorry," he said, hanging up.

"What? What do you mean? Hello?" Rachel screamed into the phone.

"Hang up the phone."

The girl froze in place, gripping the receiver in her hand. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"I said, hang up the phone," Richard said slowly, his gun cocked at the girl's head. He watched her put the phone back down.

Rachel shut her mouth, feeling the tears beginning to stream. She clenched her fists and waited in fear to be killed. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that Garfield had least managed to escape.

"Please don't shoot," she pleaded uselessly. Richard released the hammer.

"Please," Rachel said again. "We'll leave. We'll never come back. I-I just…don't want to die." Richard narrowed his eyes, holding a finger over the trigger.

"Should've thought of that before you came here."

While Garfield ran out to the road, he heard a gunshot go off. He stopped in his tracks, a despaired look etched onto his face. He faced the house, already feeling as though he knew what had happened.

Before he could think of anything else, a vehicle was heard starting and speeding off. The last thing Garfield saw were the approaching headlights before being hit by Kory's car.

The woman behind the wheel turned off her car, opening the door and stepping out. She looked down at the dead teen on the ground, seeing the blood trickle out of his cracked skull. She smiled.

Richard caught up to her, carrying his victim's body over his shoulder. Kory's grin increased upon seeing him, giggling.

"She finally quieted down. Her screaming was very irritating," she shook her head as she joked walking over to her car and opening the trunk.

"Tell me about it," Richard grimaced at the dead girl. He stepped over the boy on the ground and dumped the body into the trunk. Kory did the same with her victim. After closing the trunk, the couple slipped into the car and Kory turned the key. The radio turned on and a song played, peaking their interest.

"_My daddy's got a gun, my daddy's got a gun, my daddy's got a gun, you better run…"_

"What song is this?" Richard asked.

"I don't know," Kory said before smiling. She looked at her husband and stepped on the gas.

"But I like it."


End file.
